Forum:How to increase BRAVE BURST'S level?
Hi, just wandering how brave bursts level of each character inreases. What are the requirements on leveling it up? Is it possible when the character leveled up? Thanks in advance. Lots of luck and zel, and the right units During fusing, each unit with the same type of Brave Burst used in the fusion has a small chance to increase the base unit's Brave Burst level. There are 3 types so far: * Offensive Brave Bursts (damage single or everyone) * Healing Brave Bursts * Stat boosting Brave Bursts, which I call Support (e.g., increase ATK, crit, etc.) Let's say you have a Fire God Vargas with Brave Burst level 1. His BB is an offensive type, since it inflicts damage. If you fuse 5x Metal Gods into him, he has ZERO chance to increase his BB levels because the Metal Gods are not of the same type of Brave Burst (they actually have no Brave Burst). Now let's say that you fuse 5x Pikeman Lances. Since Pikeman Lance does have an offensive Brave Burst, then there is a chance that Vargas' BB level will increase, multiple times even. Personally,I've gone from 1 to 4 during a single fuse session. What I don't know: * Does the element of the fused unit matter for increased chances of BB level up? I think so, but not confirmed. I've seen 3 BB level increases from a single fuse using slimes * Does the chance diminish as the Brave Burst level gets higher? * Does the rarity of the unit being consumed matter? * Does the level of the unit being consumed matter? Confirmed: *ELEMENT of fused unit matter a little for increasing the chances of BB level up. *The rarity of unit being consumed only matter a little. *Level of unit being consume doesnt matter *Fusing the same unit ( Great Sage Mimir + Sage Mimir ) increases the chance of BB leveling up. Some tips: * Evolving a unit resets its Brave Burst back half of the previous Brave Burst level (For example, a Vargas with Brave Burst level 10, it will become level 5 when he evolved into Burning Vargas). And if the level is at the odd number (Example : 9) it will be halved into lower half (into level 4). Don't focus on leveling Brave Burst until the unit has reached its maximum evolution. Note that future updates may introduce higher levels of evolution for specific units! * If you're going to focus on leveling Brave Burst, start early when it's cheap! Save those high-XP fuse unit (e.g., Metal Kings) for after you've hit BB Lvl. 10. * Use the weekend to amass zel from the Weekend dungeon. You're gonna need a lot of money! Personal tip: Even though I'm level 49 as of this writing, I still farm the Mistral area for BB fodder. I time my player level XP carefully so that I level up (and restore my Energy) when I need it (mainly for Metal Parades). So the low XP from Mistral maps helps me control that, while providing TONS of BB fodder. I hit those maps harder when there is a half-energy discount! Areas of note: * Magutagal Wetlands, the 2nd quest, "Commander of the Thunder", gives you Harpies which are Support type units, and the boss is Dancer May, which is a Heal type. * Egor Snowfield, the 2nd quest's boss, Healer Merith, is a Heal BB type and the units you capture along the way are Offense. Luxionmk2 (talk) 17:19, January 31, 2014 (UTC)